The Other Side of the Door
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: Ned comes home one day to find that Nancy, his wife, has locked the bedroom door. And he has no idea way. After she opens it Ned gets shocking news. What is this news? Read and find out! I think this could be rated K Plus, but I'm rating it as T just to be on the safe side in case there was something I didn't catch. Please review especially if there are any errors.


A/N: So this was just something that popped into my head when I saw the title to Taylor Swift's song 'The Other Side of the Door' hence the name, but this is not a song fic, and really has nothing to do with the song.

This is really the first Nancy Drew story I've written so please let me know how it is, and what I can do to improve writing for this fandom, thanks!

Oh, by the way! This is the first time I've written in 3rd person P.O.V. for a year or longer so if it seems a bit weird that's probably why.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nancy Drew.

* * *

"Nancy, let me in!" Ned Nickerson called through his, their, bedroom door. He was starting to get worried; Nancy never locked their bedroom door unless they had company, and they hadn't had company in in a month. "Nancy, what are you doing?" Now he was really worried; he had been standing outside the bedroom door for three minutes now and hadn't heard a single sound from within.

"I…I'll be there in a minute." Nancy's voice came from the bathroom and sounded different form usual, But Ned waited for her to come.

A couple more minutes pass before she finally unlocks and opens the door, and Ned can tell something isn't right; her body looks stiffer than usual, and she looks tired. But Nancy acts normal, except she doesn't ask 'how was your day?' Or 'will you have to work late tomorrow?' like she normally does.

She sits on the bed while Ned changes out of his suit, which he is required to wear for his job, selling insurance, and into his more comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. As he finishes getting dressed she stands up and says "I'm gunna start dinner" as she walks past him. As she is about to walk through the door frame she feels Ned's strong hand wrap around her wrist, not tight or abusive, but firm.

"Nancy, what's going on? You're acting weird tonight." He wanted, needed, and deserved to know; she was his wife.

"I'm fine; I haven't been feeling too well since this morning." Nancy smiles, but Ned sees something in her eyes…fear? And, because Ned let go of her wrist when she turned to talk to him, she attempts to walk to the kitchen again.

"Nancy, you're so stiff you look like somebody has ironed you and you look exhausted. You're my wife; I want, and deserve to know what is going on, don't I?"

"…Yeah…" she looks down at her feet.

"Then please, tell me what is going on?" Ned steps so that he is standing right in front of Nancy and lays a hand on her cheek. "Nancy, please." He whispers, staring into her eyes intently.

"Can we sit down?"

"Of course honey." They sit down on their bed and Ned looks at Nancy expectantly.

"Ned, I was thinking today… what would you think of us starting a family?" Ned certainly thought that was a weird question; they had talked about this not long ago.

"Well, I thought we were going to wait for a while, but if you wanted to try for a baby I wouldn't object. You know I want a family, and between what we have saved up and what my job pays we can afford it. Why the sudden change of mind?" Ned loved the idea of a family, and was great with kids, so was Nancy for that matter; they both agreed, before they were even married, that they would have kids.

Nancy took a deep breath and then spoke softly "because what if I told you we didn't have to try; that I'm already pregnant?"

"Well, I would say-" he stops talking and his eyes grow wide as it finally hits him; Nancy is pregnant. "Y… you're pregnant?" He places both hands on her shoulders. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah." She smiles and visibly relaxes. "I took a test today. I woke up feeling a little nauseous this morning and I realized that I was late so I went to the store and got one a little while ago; that's why I had the door locked."

"Nancy… you know those tests can produce false positives, right?" Ned hated to admit it, but it had happened to his cousin once, and then again a year later, and he didn't want Nancy, or himself, to get their hopes up.

"I know, but I took three of them just to be sure. I don't think I would get three false positives."

"It is unlikely. I love you so much Nancy, but promise me you will get an appointment as soon as possible; I want to know for sure if we're going to have a baby" Ned smiles before leaning in to kiss Nancy in a soft, but passionate way.

"I promise I will, but do you want to come?"

"I would like to, but I'm booked for this whole next week. Go ahead and go this time, take Bess or George with you if you want, and I will come to the next one."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. I still can't believe we're having a baby." Ned smiles as he places his hand on Nancy's still flat stomach.

"Neither can I, but now my stomach wants food, so I'm going to make dinner. You can help if you want."

"Of course; I don't want to be away from my wife and baby." Ned and Nancy smile as they make their way into the kitchen. The next nine months might not be easy, but they never liked things easy. And they had Carson, Hannah, and Ned's parents to help them along the way. Together they could make it.

Eight months later they welcomed Lucy Sophia Nickerson into the world after 25 hours of labor, and Nancy and Ned couldn't have been happier.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you liked it! Please drop a review and tell me what you think and especially if you saw any mistakes I need to fix, that way I can fix them, thanks!

So I really don't know how long a typical first labor would be, and I was going to say 24 hours of labor but then I decided that that was too uniform and so I put 25.

Thank you for reading,

Rebecca!


End file.
